This invention relates to feeding apparatus and more particularly to a combination of an integral bin discharging mechanism and a volumetric metering device. The apparatus embodying the present concept is particularly adapted, among other possible uses, for promoting product flow and to subsequently feed even the most difficult to handle dry ingredients. It is especially effective for handling many varieties of difficult to handle additives used in the plastics, foods, chemicals and the like industries, particularly at the lower feed rates.
Feeding apparatus such as that shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 228,950 and Des 228,951 are particularly adapted for large installations, wherein the units are intended for direct flange attachment to the bottom of a large bin or silo. The feeding augers shown and described in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,602 and 3,439,836 are particularly directed to material control and reliably accurate volumetric metering, particularly in the lower volumetric range. The present application is directed to a new combination of elements combined in such a manner as to be particularly applicable to a medium volumetric range such as, for example, from about 0.002 cu. ft./hr. up to about 50 cu ft./hr.